Murmullos
by Moni-Chan Fanfiction
Summary: Sentimientos... Incluso un vengador los tiene


Murmullos.

Disclaimer : Ni Naruto, su historia original, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.

Murmullos

La muerte te alcanza, no importa cuanto la esquives, drástico, cuando sentí que le había perdido, no habia emociones, no en mi rostro, pero mi corazón estaba debastado.

Todos murmuraban, hablaban sin conocer, sabía que las lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos mientras observaba el mar, las olas armoniosas, dudas me invadierón , mientras recordaba aquella batalla contra el, y la fría noche en la que abandone mi hogar por una venganza, la noche en que me undí en las oscuridad, la noche en que renuncié a ella.

Tenía ganas de azotar a el primer inepto que en mi camino se atravezase, esté sentimiento dolía, y no tenia comparación.

Era mi hermano... Itachi... Itachi Nii-San, un mentiroso sin igual, " Lo siento Sasuke, será la próxima vez", su frase más común, nunca hubo una próxima vez, lo que buscaba era protegerme, pero no se dió cuenta de que quien debia protegerle era yo...

Pudé hacer algo, salvar el Clan, detener el golpe de estado, pero el no me lo permitió, cargó toda la vida con ese dolor, injusta,muy injustamente, Sakura, de nuevo surcó mi mente, yo le causé tanto sufrimiento, desde despreciarla hasta intentar asesinarle, pero claro en mis manos estubó el evitarlo, no lo hice, debía cambiar, no perdería a alguien más, no de nuevo.

Había perdidó una familia una vez, y si perdía otra seguro estaba de que enloquecería, o me sumergiría en la amargura; la demencia no me ha sentado nunca bien, pierdo el control de mi cuerpo e incluso de mis sentimientos.

"¿Qué es una familia?", me pregunté muchas veces, y cada vez que sentía la cálidez de su sonrisa, de la sonrisa de la "Molestia", la respuesta venía a mí, pero, al alejarme de la aldea su dulzura se consumió en mi olvido, y la respuesta se perdió...

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Siempre conseguía quitarme el sueño, adolescencia y Sakura, eran una frustrante convinación que me llenaba de sueños llenos de tensión, de tristeza, y claro de pasión , aún lo hace, nunca pudé, pensar en otra mujer.

No pudé sentir el calor de otros brazos que no fuerán los suyos "¿Qué me ha hecho?", me preguntaba, no pude olvidar sus labios, claros cual petalo de botón de rosa a punto de florecer, quería, es decir quiero sentirlos sobre los mios, rosando mi cuerpo, quiero tocarla, tocarla completamente, sentir a una mujer por primera vez, y no deseo a nadie más, no necesito a nadie más si la tengo a ella...

No me atrevería, sin un pequeño empujón no lo haría nunca, Naruto, a pezar de romper en trozos su corazón~ Era como un hermano, lo conocía ~ me ayudó, ignoró a su razón y me apoyó como a menudo hacía.

Lo dejé todo por una venganza, una venganza con termino en suplicio, en tortura infinita, basofía, era un lastre en su vida, un lastre en mi vida, simplemente no me llevó a nada, infortunio, fue lo único que obtube.

Me sentía misero al no estar a su lado, al saber todo el daño que podía causarle, llamenle como desen, suerte, destino, Naruto, el impidío que renunciará a ella...

Quería su felicidad, solo que yo no estabá completamente seguro de poder darle dicha felicidad, de poder hacerla felíz, "Algunas personas están destinadas a amarse unas a otras, pero no a estar juntas", esperabá que este no fuese el caso.

La sonrisa de Sakura... De nuevo me dió una esperanza, un alivió que logró destenzar todos mis musculos y hacer que las palabras fluyerán como una dulce melodía "Te amo" dijé mirando sus ojos abiertos como dos platos extendidos.

El viento deslizó sus cabellos por sus mejillas, y entonces lo recordé, para que estaba en esté mundo, era para protegerle, para dar mi vida por ella, pero no quería morir, hoy no, por que hoy quería hacerla felíz.

Corrió a mis brazos, me había perdonado, sollozó en mi regazo, pude divisar a mi mejor amigo, una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y una sonrisa medio torcida se encontraba en sus labios.

Tomé a Sakura de la cintura y enterré mi naríz en su pelo, aspiré discretamente su aroma, era dulce, natural, detestaba las cosas dulces, pero sabía que ella era mi excepción.

Recordé el instante de su borrachera en que ella dirigió algunas palabras a mi "¿Ya se te olvido, lo que yo pasé, lo que yo viví, lo que yo sufrí por tí?", y tenía razón, yo le había causado daño, moral, físico..."Todo está bien... Te perdono", me sacó de mis recuerdos, asentí hundiendo la cabeza en su blanquesino cuello y susurré un "Gracias" que como respuesta tubo un beso en la mejilla, no resistí más, estabamos rodeados por los habitantes de la aldea, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no me importó, la besé, uniendo sus labios a los mios...

Murmullos, detras de nosotros, a un lado, una vez más no me importó, estaba en un lugar muy lejos de la tierra, y muy cerca de el cielo, solo necesitaba algo más "Casate conmigo".

...¤...¤...§...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...

Una nueva vida, eso estabamos comenzandó, juntos ahora, la recosté en la cama, comoda y cálida, y me decise de la Yukata que cubría a mi mujer...

La boda había concluido, y nos encontrabamos en nuestra luna de miel, toqué sus senos mientras me desacia de esa prenda que los sostenia, ¿Quien inventó esa inutil prenda que me impedía ver completamente los senos bien formados de Sakura?, eran preciosos, encajaban en mis manos perfectamente, no eran enormes, pero si firmes, y me encantabán, era hermosa, todo un idilio virginal.

Con sumo cuidado lamí sus pezomes que se endurecierón al contacto, ahogué sus gemidos en mi boca y ella retiró la ropa que me cubría dejandome en calzoncillos, se que a pezar de no decir nada notó el bulto que crecia en mi entrepierna, ~ Por que sonrió ~ tomé ambos extremos de sus bragas y lentamente las saqué de su cuerpo, no hubo dudas, miedo ni resentimiento, solo seguímos nuestros instintos, la última pieza de ropa que me cubría calló al suelo de una manera poco estrepitosa pidiendo permiso y obteniendolo entré de una estocada en ella, era cálido, húmedo, delicioso, apretaba, me detubé, esperando a que se acostumbrase a mi intrusión y sentí su gimoteo debajo de mi, besé sus mejillas, y sonrió, me parecío que su dolor se había disipado, sus caderas comenzarón a moverse, y yo las seguí entrando en ella una y otra vez, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y quería sentirme muy dentro de su ser, invadirla completamente, sentí como su intimidad se contraía alrededor de mi mientras nuestro vaiven llegaba al límite, no aguante más, me corrí en su interior, y su orgasmo humedeció mi miembro, gemidos inundarón la habitación, liberando un placer inmeso, "¡Te amo!" gritamos al unisonó, y la abraze, tirandome en la cama de espaldas y recargandola en mi pecho.

...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...

Felicidad, absoluta felicidad, ahora estoy experimentandola; casado y con un bébe en camino, ¿Quien lo habría siquiera imaginado antes? Yo un vengador que volvió a casa... Sonrio, talvez tontamente.

Aún cuestiono el origen de esté sentimiento.

Desvivir... Nunca me había ocurrido, pero ahora ¿Sakura Haruno qué es lo que estas haciendo conmigo? Nuevos sentimientos, alegria, melancolía, tristeza, felicidad, y sobreprotección, mucha sobreprotección, me casé, cocina tomates cuando se lo pido hmp, es una extraordinaria ninja médico, fuerte, sobrepasa a la quinta Hokage, ahora solo quiero protegerla.

Se que estaremos juntos hasta el final... Lo repito... Por que esto...

Se llama amor...

Fin...


End file.
